Clan:Knights of Valor
Knights of Valor is a friendly group of people that enjoy doing mini-games and events together with friendly faces. They will not give you a hard time about leaving the clan for any reason, and you are always welcome to return. This page is not complete. If the current clan leader must step down from leadership and no one else is to become leader, the clan will be able to migrate here from the RuneScape Forums and govern itself. = About KoV = Knights of Valor has been called by several quality players "one of the best clans in RuneScape history", for it's friendliness, respect for it's members, organization and authenticity. The clan is dedicated to getting together for scheduled events on certain days to play activities or mini-games with friendly faces. Most of these include: * "Assault" events (the group goes to certain places in RuneScape to continuously slay large amounts of enemies) * Barbarian Assault * Barrows * Brimhaven Agility Arena * Burthorpe Games Room * Castle Wars * Clan Wars * Duel Arena * Fishing Trawler * House Parties * Pest Control * Revenant Hunting * Rogues' Den * Sorceress's Garden * Stealing Creation * Tai Bwo Wannai Clean-up * TzHaar Fight Pit Members are also encouraged to host their own custom events. A custom event can be anything from a King Black Dragon trip to just hanging out while fishing. = Ranking System = All possible Ranks in the clan are listed here in order of importance (highest on top). * Leader * Council * Member The Leader is the person that manages the clan thread on the RuneScape Forums, schedules events, manages rules and regulations, and generally keeps the clan organized. The Council Members help with the Leader's job, also keeping members organized and helping moderate the Clan Chat. There is usually 1 Council Member for each 6 total players (including Leader and Council members) enlisted in the clan. Standard Members are players enlisted as part of the clan and have standard privileges. = Requirements = A player only needs to have one of these requirements to be eligible to enter the clan. * Combat Level 90 or higher * Magic Level 82 or higher * Ranged Level 80 or higher = Members = This section is not active at the moment. = Event Schedule = This section is not active at the moment. Our "Usual Time" is (unless otherwise noted) 5p Pacific time - PT 6p Mountain time - MT 7p Central time - CST 8p Eastern time - EST (Each event will only happen once each day) These times are based on American timezones. We'd like to have you at alot of events! The more, the merrier. = Pardon List = This section is not active at the moment. Outstanding members that attend more events than are required in a week receive Pardons for their excellent commitment to the clan! Normally the rule is: "If you don't participate in the required amount of events listed up on the Event Schedule, you get removed from the clan because you're inactive". If you would be removed from the clan because you failed to make the required amount of events in a week, and you have a Pardon, the Pardon will automatically be spent to excuse you from being removed that week. This is useful for if you have things going on in real life that keep you from getting to events, or if the events that are in the week aren't very appealing to you. If you have no Pardons to spend to excuse yourself, you'll be removed from the clan. People that are removed in this way are always welcome to rejoin and start over. Pardons are earned by participating a certain amount of events each week. Usually the amount is 1 more event than required to stay in the clan, but a minimum of 2 events. If you look at the top of the Event Schedule, you'll see the required amount of events that you need to make to stay in the clan, and then just below it you'll see how many you need to make a Pardon. Pardons cannot be purchased. It is unclear whether or not they will be in the future. If you fail to attend the minimum required events in a week, you'll pay 1 Pardon. If you attend enough required events in a week, your Pardons will remain the same. If you attend 1 more event than what is required, you will gain 1 Pardon. If you attend 5 events in a week, you will gain 2 Pardons. All Pardon calculation (adding/subtracting) will be done near the end of each week. Members with 10+ Pardons are eligible to be a Council member. Members with 20+ Pardons are eligible to become the Leader at the end of a term. = Clan Hiscores = This section is inactive at the moment. This list exists so you can look up a clanmate in case you need to borrow their skills using the Assist System. Please only keep skills that can be used for the Assist System here. Total Level Construction Cooking Crafting Farming Fletching Herblore Magic Runecrafting Smithing = Achievements = This section is inactive at the time. Achievements are small goals that you can accomplish within the clan. They're just for fun, and they may also show how much you've done for the clan. You can earn Achievements in any order. (List player names here and list their achievements) List of Possible Achievements These are the possible Achievements that can be earned if you fit it's condition. Please do not alter the names or requirements of Achievements without more than 50% consent from other clanmates. * Spread The Word Have someone apply for the clan and them include your username in their application. * Recruiter Have a total of 5 people apply and them include your username in their applications. * Pastor Have a total of 10 people apply and them include your username in their applications. * 26 Charisma Have a total of 20 people apply and them include your username in their applications. * Dedication Have 10+ Pardons at once. * Over-Achiever Have 20+ Pardons at once. * Undying Loyalty Have 40+ Pardons at once. * Wow... Have 70+ Pardons at once. * Adventurer Participate in, and complete a "New Quest" event with the clan. * Duel Arena Champion Win first place in a Duel Arena Clan Tournament. * Bandwagon Bring a non-clan friend to a clan event. (Unless the event is marked "No Friends".) * Greyhound Finish first place in an official Race event. * Cheetah Finish first place in official Race events twice in a row. * Armstrong Finish first place in official Race events 7 times in a row. * Alotta Freetime Participate in 7 events in the same calendar week. * Snowman Be the last one standing in a Snowball Fight event. * JalYt-Ket-Champion Be declared champion during a TzHaar Fight Pits event. * Kill the Queen Awarded for your team clearing Wave 10 during a Barbarian Assault event. * Tomb Raider Draw a Barrows Weapon or Armor from the ending chest during a Barrows event. * Medic During a Castle Wars event in which your teammate holding a flag is your clanmate, heal them if they are injured (enough to get noticed). * Flag Holder Hold your own team's flag during a Castle Wars event (enough to get noticed). * You're Coming With Me Kill your opponent with Retribution when you die during a Duel Arena event. = Allied Clans / Hall of Shame = This section is inactive at the time. This is a list of our clan's confirmed Allies, and their owners. (Put allied clans here. Include name of clan, link to clan if they're set up here on RSc Wiki, Clan Leader (if clan is self-governed, make that clear here), and Quick Find Code if the clan is on the RuneScape Forums) Banned / Hall of Shame These players are considered banned from the clan and are not allowed to be in the clan. It is recommended that you place anyone here on your Ignore List for your own safety. Please remove someone listed here after they have been on here for 3 months. Please do not add someone to this list unless you have 50% clanmate consent or more. (List starts here. Include player RuneScape name, and reason for them being on this list) = Clan History = This clan was originally called "Armies of Guthix" and was created by Giants 6 in September 2005, who served 16 terms. Giants 6 resigned and Kms77346 took over in February 2006. Kms77346 resigned and Ju Juitsu took over in March 2006. Ju Juitsu started leading a second term in April 2006. Ju Juitsu began leading another term on May 30, 2006. Ju Juitsu resigned and Adawg1 took over in October 2006. Adawg1 began leading another term on December 13, 2006. The clan name was changed to "Knights of Valor" and Adawg1 began leading another term on December 29, 2006. Adawg1 resigned to Ju Juitsu on February 2, 2007. Ju Juitsu started another term on May 28, 2007. Another term was started by Ju Juitsu on August 06, 2007. A fourth term was made by Ju Juitsu on November 8, 2007. Ju Juitsu resigned and Hawk2422 took over on March 4, 2008. Hawk2422 resigned and Kayshak took over on May 6, 2008. Most members ever in the clan all at one time: 128 = Clan Chat = This section is inactive at the moment. Please do not alter this information or change Clan Chat Manager without more than 50% clanmate's consent, or unless the current manager no longer can be responsible for it. Current Clan Chat Manager - (Put player name here) Anyone may enter the channel. Anyone may speak on the channel, unless outstanding circumstances occur. During some events, the channel will be for clan members only. Do this for competitive events. Recruit+ can share loot when it is enabled. Clan Chat Ranking Please do not alter this information without more than 50% clanmate's consent. Channel Owner This is the Clan Chat Manager. This current manager is (player name here). General (Insert General information here) Captain (Insert Captain information here) Lieutenant (Insert Lieutenant information here) Sergeant (Insert Sergeant information here) Corporal (Insert Corporal information here) Recruit (Insert Recruit information here) Friend (Insert Friend information here) * Not-in-clan (Insert Not-in-clan information here) Note that these ranks are for Clan Chat privileges/status only and higher rank does not make you any "better" than another clanmate. Prefix Tag may change during some events to better complement the event we're doing. For example, during a Castle Wars, it'll change to Cw. Please try to keep it short at all times. Users that have the ability to kick from chat: Please give a friendly warning to people being unruly before kicking them right away. If their unruliness is extremely constant or incredibly horrible in that you have no time to warn, you may kick without warning before too much of it is said on the chat . = Clan Rules = Please do not alter these rules without more than 50% clanmate consent. * You may multi-clan with our clan, as long as it does not create hostilities. * Disrespect towards fellow members is not allowed. * Betrayal or deception for bad intent is not acceptable. * If you do not come prepared (both materialistically and knowledgeably) to an event that requires preparation (excluding events where nothing is required, like Duel Arena), then you will not be counted for an attendance and you will not be supplied with the correct materials (unless it is somehow required for me to give out necessary things). It is your responsibility to come to events fully prepared and ready to go. * Please do not ask to be excused for a week if you have Pardons to spend. * Do not ask/demand to be given a certain rank in the Clan Chat. = Policies = While these are not rules or commands, they are clarification for questions that have been asked before, or actions that have been attempted before. Please do not alter these policies without more than 50% clanmate consent. * Members may not quit other clanmates from the clan for them. * You may not host custom events that are built around real-life persons or tragedies. * Chompy Bird Hunting may not be a custom event because it's really only good if there are less people or if you're alone. * When deciding whether or not non-clan friends are welcome to your custom event, you cannot be selective about it. You must allow either everyone's non-clan friends or nobody's non-clan friends. * Players listed in the Banned/Hall of Shame section are always unwelcome to events. * If you fail to show up to your own Custom Events too many times or without notice, you may be suspended from hosting events for a short while. * You may cancel your Custom Event on the day that it's supposed to take place on, but if you do it too many times, you may be suspended from hosting events for a short while because other members may have planned to go to your events to earn Pardons and you will have "pulled the rug out from under them". * For the racing-related Achievements, it's races in a row that you participated in, not just races that occured (this also doesn't include races hosted by you). * Recruiting players that have been in the clan in the past will not count towards the Spread The Word, Recruiter, Pastor, and 26 Charisma achievements. * Only RuneScape Members may apply to join. * You may only apply for yourself, not others when applying to the clan. = Participation FAQ = This is when you are "counted" for participation at events. Please do not alter this information without more than 50% clanmate consent. * Agility Arena You've been in the underground arena for at least 10 minutes and gotten at least 1 ticket. * Agility Pyramid You've done at least 2 complete laps or tried to for at least 10 minutes. * Assault (Khazard Battlefield, Black Knights, etc) You've been there for at least 10 minutes and you killed at least 5 creatures. * Barbarian Assault You've played at least 1 Wave (any wave). If you were unable to get into a party because there weren't enough people to make another team, you will be counted for sticking around for 10 minutes. * Burthorpe Games Room You've played at least 1 game (any game). * Castle Wars You've played for at least 10 minutes in 1 game. * Duel Arena You've dueled at least 1 person once or more, or when you've registered to be in the Clan Tournament. * Birthday/House Party You've been inside the house for at least 15 minutes in a row. * New Quest You're in our party when we begin the event. You must be fully prepared and ready to go. * Pest Control Played at least 1 game (any boat). * Sorceress's Garden Run the course (or at least attempt to) for at least 10 minutes. * The Barrows Defeated at least 1 Barrows brother. * Trawler Be in the same boat as the Host or Leader when the team wins or loses. * TzHaar Fight Pits Played at least 1 game. = Event Polularity = This section is inactive at the moment. This page shows the average rating of each event that we do. After an event, members that participated in it can post in the Discussion area with their rating. Votes are on a scale of 1 to 5 and must be a solid number (no decimals). (Insert event ratings information here) These events have not been rated yet by participants: (Insert list here) Scale 5 = Excellent 4 = Good 3 = Fair 2 = Poor 1 = Very Poor More events will be added here as they are invented (either by Jagex or a custom event). Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Knights of Valor Clan